Of Lillies and Daffodils
by Kokoro893
Summary: A tale of true love and pretty flowers. No happy ending but canon compatible.


The Golden Snitch

Mahoutokoro, Kaze

The Nautical Ship Challange

How the hell do I make that work? S.S. Flora

* * *

**Of Lillies and Daffodils**

Lily was lying in the arms of her girlfriend resting her head on her shoulders. She watched her chest raise and fall with her breathing. When the young witch first took notice of the blonde goddess she didn´t even dare to dream of sharing those precious moments with the elegant Slytherin. She placed her love´s hands into her own and traced feather light kisses up her arm. She watched her melting under her touch. Being eye to eye she almost lost herself in her magnificent blue eyes.

The Slytherin took matters into her own hands, literally. She wiped Lily´s red strains of hair from her face and placed her lips onto hers. They were soft and she tasted like honey. Melting into her kiss time stopped. They only separated to prevent themselves from suffocating. While she would never tell anyone about it, Narcissa cherished every moment with the Gryffindor. Never before in her life she had felt so free.

When the pureblood received a bouquet of lilies with a note attached to it she was about to discard it. She was annoyed and fed up with receiving love letters from stupid unobserving boys. Who did they think she was? But upon realizing that the letter was sent by the Gryffindor with those magical green eyes Severus constantly talks about she just had to read her carefully chosen words. The youngest of the Black sisters hated to admit it but the mud-, em, muggleborn sparked her interest.

Knowing how sweet she tasted, how well her hair felt and how soft her skin was, Narcissa knew that replying by sending a daffodil back was the best decision of her life. With her flat hand, she traced the curves of her Gryffindor´s body. The wildcat purred into her ear. The most beautiful sound she had ever heared. After seeing each other for months they knew every inch of each other.

Lily placed a chaste kiss on her lover´s lips and guided her to sit in her lap. She stroked her pale, thin tighs under the uniform´s skirt. Narcissa leaned back pressing her head cheek to cheek onto the Gryffindor to maximize skin contact.

It was a good thing that they didn´t have many classes together since it would have been impossible even for the usually so studious Lily to remain focused when such a gorgeous creature was present.

After they spent the night together the two prefects kissed each other and reluctantly went separate ways for the time to be. Sneaking back into the Gryffindor´s common room, Lily felt bad for abusing her privileges but Cissy had a point, they weren´t doing anything dangerous and the boys got themselves into much more trouble. Technically she was the most well-behaved Gryffindor in her year. Although she had the wired feeling that Professor McGonagall knew what she was doing at nighttime.

The following afternoon Lily was working with Severus on their sleeping draught. She didn´t know how he did it but she learned that whatever her childhood friend was doing worked much better than Professor Slughorn´s teachings.

The young wizard noticed that she wasn´t taking notes like she usually does but kept staring at the blonde witch.

"Narcissa Black. I saw her at Malfoy Manor over the summer. I think she is Lucius`fiancee," the raven-haired wizard said.

The young witch swallowed hard. This can´t be true. She trusted Cissy, she would never betray her like this. They loved each other. Severus was just jealous because she didn´t dedicate her full attention to him. He could be terrible when it suited him. It had to be that. Not thinking there was anything to his story she continued working. The last thing she needed was an exploding cauldron in front of her girlfriend.

Sitting on the Gryffindor table in the great hall the young witch couldn´t get a bite down. The Slytherin´s words still bothered her. She knew she had to place more faith into their relationship but why was Cissy so keen on keeping them a secret? Was she ashamed of seeing another witch?

"Sirius, what do you know about your cousin Narcissa?"

"Not much, I guess. Why?"

"I was just curious about your extended family," Lily deflected.

"My extended family!? I can tell you about my relatives! They all side with _him_. Bellatrix married Rodolphus Lestrange, pureblood-supremacist. They murder people like you for fun. Narcissa the pride of my uncle, engaged to a Malfoy. Have you heard about the Malfoy-family? Nothing bad had ever happened without one of them involved and Andromeda... I guess she is OK. She was disowned for marrying a muggle or something like that."

Lily was falling into a deep black hole. This wasn´t true. It couldn´t be. She stood up and ran to the toilet. Locked up into the tiny space the witch sank to the ground. She felt like somebody stabbed her. Was she having a heart attack? She couldn´t care about that any less. The worst part was that everybody knew except for her this was so humiliating.

Just yesterday she had been happy and now those days seemed a lifetime away. Lying on the ground in a fetal position she sobbed until there were no tears left to cry. She remained on the disgusting floor next to the stinking loo fro a few hours pitying herself. It was already late in the evening when the Gryffindor finally found the strength to get up.

She washed her face and decided to meet Cissy hoping it was all nothing but a misunderstanding. After all, they were happy together.

The Slytherin immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Lily?"

She inhaled loudly tears clouded her vision.

"I´ve heard about your fiancee. Why didn´t you tell me?! Do you love him more than me?"

Narcissa's face turned into a mask. Whatever she felt her face betrayed nothing. Raising her chin almost impossibly high she sneered down to the Gryffindor.

"I knew a filthy mudblood like you wouldn´t understand it," she spat walking away from her love.

"Filthy mudblood!? That´s not what you said last night when you eagerly buried your head between my legs!"

The blonde witch didn´t stop nor did she look at the other witch.

"Cissy, stop! You can´t just leave me like this," Lily protested but the pureblood was already out of sight.

The young muggleborn couldn´t understand what happened. If she had done something wrong she had no clue as to what it was. That day something inside her broke, something that couldn´t be fixed. Every night she cried herself to sleep realizing that she had lost the only one who truly mattered.

In her desperation and loneliness, the young witch attempted to talk to her Narcissa but it was all in vain since she strictly ignored her. They didn´t exchange a single word. God, she didn´t even look at Lily. The Gryffindor was sure that if she blocked the corridor Cissy would simply walk straight thru her as if she consisted of nothing but thin air. At times she wondered if she was still alive and hadn´t actually died of a heart attack and returned as a ghost.

The two witches never talked. It was hard but the Gryffindor had to move on. That didn´t mean that it hurt any less though. Time went by quickly and before she knew it they graduated and went very separate ways. Both of them married and had a boy. Lily often crossed paths with Cissy´s husband which wasn´t a good thing, considering she dedicated her life to fighting evil. Regardless of what anybody else said she belonged into this world and would fight with everything she got to prove it.

Lily often wondered how Narcissa was doing and if she knew what her husband was up to. Maybe she even shared her beliefs. That thought almost killed her after everything they shared.

It wasn´t like her to go out and mingle with the common people but for some reason, she ended up in Diagon Alley that day. Maybe it was fate. As Narcissa strolled she saw a baby on his toy-broom. He had the most capturing green-eyes, a miracle as if Merlin himself created them.

She stopped abruptly knowing immediately to whom they belonged. Lily wasn´t far behind her son. Staring into the witch´s eyes catapulted her years back in time. Suddenly it was as if they just split up. The Gryffindor was tearing apart all over again. She could smell the corridor where her beautiful girlfriend walked away, away and out of her life forever, as it seemed.

Staring at each other for a long moment the Slytherin discreetly pushed her long sleeves up to expose her bare wrists. Lily sighed in relief. She wasn´t one of _them_.

One thing led to the next and a couple of days later Narcissa received a white lily with a date and an address attached to it. Excited to rekindle their relationship she dressed up in her best dessous. She spent the better part of the day making herself desirable for her love. She even got her husband to watch their son for the night. The dark lord wasn´t pleased with his right-hand man's absence, he must have planned something for that night, not that she cared. Lucius had promised her to keep her and Draco away from the war and that was good enough for the pureblood.

Narcissa sat in the lovely hotel room near the coast all by herself. She waited and waited but Lily didn´t show. Heartbroken and humiliated she went home. Sneaking in via a secret passage to prevent her husband from noticing her early return she heard people talking.

"I was home, the entire night, with my wife," Lucius insisted.

"We will ask her that for ourselves," Mr. Shacklebolt answered, walking by the lord of the manor.

"Please, my dear Aurors, go and look for the lady all by yourself. Who does not appreciate being disturbed by strangers before one got the chance to make oneself decent."

Narcissa entered the drawing-room just in time.

"Madame Malfoy, may I ask you a few questions. Where have you been this evening?"

"At home with my son and husband," she lied swiftly.

"Doing what exactly?"

"Trying to get some rest while our son thought it was prudent to wake us every two hours. Did anything happen?"

"The was is over. He-who-must-not-be-named is gone, Mr. and Mrs. Potter were murdered, the boy survived."

Her entire world collapsed. It wasn´t true. It couldn´t be. She can´t be dead. This wasn´t how this night was supposed to end. Narcissa´s aristocratic features betrayed none of her inner turmoil.

Despite her alibi Lucius was arrested, so was Bellatrix. With her Lily gone, her husband and sister in prison Narcissa found herself all alone with a baby to care for. She briefly questioned her life´s choices but that sentiment quickly wore off with her husband´s release due to procedural errors and her cousin´s incarnation. Did he really think he was better off without his family, his own blood? Served that mutt right.

The young witch decided to at least raise the son of her one and only love. He didn´t have anyone else to her knowledge and it was a dream to have their boys grow up together. Convincing her husband wasn´t hard either. The Malfoy-patriarch quickly saw the advantages of aligning himself with the little boy who bested the most powerful wizard of all time.

They applied for adoption. Filling out the forms was tedious and in the end, they had to learn that not everything can be achieved by the content of the more than generous Malfoy-vaults. Narcissa couldn´t find out where the boy went or what happened to him. If he was doing well or not. She often thought about him but the boy-who-lived wouldn´t be seen for the decade to come.


End file.
